digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy KEN
|japname= |image= |appears=Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth\Hacker's Memory |actors=(Ja:) Cota Nemoto |partner= , two and |gender=Male |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Singer Hacker }} |Jimyi Ken}}, usually shortened to , is the leader of the Demons, and a former member of Zaxon's executive staff. His real name is .Digimon Story Visual Art Book. Jimmy KEN page, scan by Monica Appearance Jimmy KEN is a young man with green eyes, and long black hair. He wears a white makeup on the face, with a purple star with black borders around the left eye, a black choker, an open black jacket, and long black fingerless elbow gloves with three zippers on it, a circular hole on the top of the hand, and a metallic sphere ornament on each knuckle. He also wears black pants with three zippers on each leg, a black belt with a square metallic buckle, and black boots with a purple inner part, and a zipper in the front. His pants also have two stars in the right side of the back; one star on top is purple with a white outline, and the other under it is completely white. His design appears to be a reference to from . When not wearing his Jimiken outfit, he wears a pair of black glasses. He also has shorter hair, meaning his longer hair when dressed as Jimiken is a wig. Description Jimmy has the habit of constantly using English words, as well as shouting "I am Jimiken! Yahoo!" every time he shows up. ;Abilities * : Lowers a Digimon's defense while raising its attack. Development Jimmy KEN was designed by Media.Vision's artwork team. , January 2015 issue. Etymologies ;Jimmy KEN (ジミィ ) Stage name used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, usually shortened to . *'Ja:' , the Japanese of . ;Masao Tanaka (田中 まさお) Real name used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Masao is used in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. *'Ja:' Tanaka: Japanese surname that uses the for and . It's a very common surname in Japan. Fiction Jimmy KEN is a famous singer in a band, and has released a new song titled by the time Aiba first returns from Kowloon. Nokia Shiramine and Sakura Fujisaki are fans of him. When the Zaxon members who were trying to capture and are defeated by Aiba, Jimmy KEN shows. Nokia suddenly has her dreams crushed when she realizes Jimmy KEN is evil. Jimmy KEN challenges Aiba, but when his Devimon and two Meramon are defeated, he tries to challenges the teen again with another Digimon, but is stopped by Yuugo Kamishiro and Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio, who say he must adhere to Zaxon's rules. Jimmy, irritated, leaves. After Jimmy KEN's encounter with Aiba and Nokia, he organized the DEMONS recruiting Zaxon members who despise Yuugo's leadership. He enrolled his group to Rie Kishibe's company as security of Kamishiro Enterprise's server which later on infiltrated by Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro. He held a cyberspace concert on his turf, the Demon's Den, having his audiences and fans brainwashed before arriving by the use of special audio frequencies embedded inside his songs and videos that gives a hallucinating sensation, following every words Jimmy KEN tells them. Aiba, however, defeats Jimmy KEN and his account deleted by Fei. The last time he appeared was a client of Hudie. He submitted a case to Hudie under his real-world identity and met with Keisuke Amasawa in Nakano Broadway, before changing into Jimmy KEN. With Keisuke's help, he finds a way to relish his confidence as a singer instead of as a hacker. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Hackers Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Category:Antagonists